


A Second Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's new cellmate is a weird kid, but he grows to like him quickly. He has no idea what Sam did to end up in jail though and when the tough kid talks about his past things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this a lot, so if you find mistakes, please excuse them. They'll be taken care of soon.

Lucifer watched how they dragged his new inmate in with suspicion. He looked like a schoolboy to him, an innocent face with undefinable eyes, nineteen, maybe twenty at most. He wasn’t a schoolboy though, Lucifer could tell so much. The tattoo that he noticed on his neck, disappearing under the orange overall he wore, was only one indication – the others were the three eyebrow piercings and the snake bites. A punk, _awesome_.

The older one crossed his arms as the guards led him in and closed the cell again.

“Have fun, boys.” One of them said and the two laughed, walking away.

At first the new one just looked after them, not even moving. Lucifer wondered what he did to end up here when he turned around, giving him a glare. He smirked, unusual for guys going to jail, and Lucifer asked himself for the first time if this would turn out well.

“Top bunk is mine, buddy.” Lucifer informed his new cellmate, who just gave a huff in response.

“Try not to fall out of it, pops.” He answered and walked over to the two beds, sliding into the lower one.

Lucifer chuckled at the behavior of his new bunk buddy and climbed onto his own. Tough kid, good looking and a tongue that could spit toxic for sure. Exactly his type.

\---

They didn’t talk much the first weeks. The boy was silent, usually staring out of the cell as if he was waiting for something. Lucifer didn’t mind, he preferred his silence anyway, but it was unnerving. The two hours they were allowed outside the boy spent smoking, leaning against the fence and just observing everyone else. Something about him wasn’t right, but Lucifer couldn’t figure out what it was. He never really talked, never hung around with someone else. The kid was a loner if Lucifer had ever seen one.

Lucifer had been in jail for about a year now, thanks to his appearance - tall, broad shouldered and strong - and the fact that he didn’t eat shit he wasn’t bothered by the lifetimers anymore. He knew the rules, played by them if he had to and earned the respect of the ones who could have become dangerous. The new boy, on the other hand, didn’t.

One day Lucifer watched one of the really bad ones approach Sam, knowing exactly what he wanted. Azazel, unofficial head of the Block C gang he belonged to, wanted _him_. He tried his luck with Lucifer too when he came in, but soon found out that Lucifer was a biter. Biters were left alone after a few tries, the damage they could cause was too big to bother – and after all there was always an easier target or someone who was willing to go on his knees.

The boy wasn’t afraid at all when Azazel walked up to him, simply leaned against the fence, a cigarette in his hand that he lazily brought to his lips every now and then, eyes on the other one as cold as ice.

“Well, sweet cheeks, you look like you’ll be fun.” Azazel said, licking his lips and eyeing the boy closely.

The brunette tipped his finger against the cigarette, sending some of the ash to the ground, still staring at Azazel. Lucifer was curious what would happen and got a little closer to not miss anything.

“Try me, asshole.” His cellmate provoked Azazel, not intimidated at all.

“A teaser, I see.” Azazel grinned disgustingly, showing his yellow teeth. “You’ll stop talking like than when I’m done with you:”

Lucifer knew what would happen before Azazel – there was a sparkle in the boy’s eyes that gave his upcoming actions away. He laid his free hand on Azazel’s shoulder, smirking at him in the sweetest way possible. Then, without a warning, he smashed his knee between Azazel’s legs so hard the other just collapsed, holding his best parts and screaming in pain. The boy pushed himself off the fence, dropped the cigarette next to Azazel’s face and crushed it with his boot.

“Lay a hand on me and I’ll cut it off.” He told the man on the ground and simply stalked over him, away from the scene. He didn’t even look back.

Lucifer was impressed against his will. Azazel was wincing in pain, but none of the guards cared much. They all hated him, as much as the other inmates, and Lucifer was satisfied to see that Azazel got what he deserved. When he finally managed to stand up Lucifer spotted a dark red spot between his legs and he hobbled away, a defeated dog that wouldn’t bite for quite some time.

That night, after the lights were turned out and everyone was supposed to sleep, Lucifer couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“You got Azazel pretty good.”

Underneath him, the boy huffed.

“He’s a cunt. Can’t even take a blow into his privates.”

“He was bleeding, you know? Bet he won’t fuck for a while.”

“Good. He deserves it.”

They were silent for a while and Lucifer wondered why this little punk woke his interest. His subconscious mind knew the answer of course – he turned him on quite a lot. This attitude had something to it, exactly what Lucifer loved. But he knew better than to tell him that.

“You’re pretty cool, kiddo.” He eventually said.

“Yeah, humor me, pops.”

“Drop the pops, the name’s Lucifer.”

More silence followed, but since this was the most they talked since the kid came in, Lucifer wasn’t surprised. He got the name, whether he used it or not was up to him now.

“Sam.”

Lucifer heard from below him, just when he thought there wouldn’t be an answer at all. He smiled to himself.

“Sam, cool. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Sam huffed and Lucifer heard the bed beneath him screech as he turned around.

It’s a success at least, the older one thought when he turned around himself. A little punk named Sam. He knew they’d start to get along eventually, Lucifer had a way of persuading people, especially guys like Sam. After all it was what brought him here, even though he didn’t want to sell Sam guns or drugs. What he wanted from Sam was entirely different – and he would get it sooner or later.

After the incident with Azazel only one other guy tried something similar with Sam. This incident earned the guy a visit in the hospital block and Sam two days of isolation. No one ever tried anything again and Lucifer was strangely proud of Sam for that.

\---

Even though Sam kept his arrogant and cold attitude most of the time, every now and then he’d talk to Lucifer for a while. They didn’t become friends, there were no real friends in jail, but they got along.

The older one found out that Sam was indeed a loner, ran away from his dad when he was thirteen and been living on the streets ever since. He had smoked weed, drank, did some coke – the usual stuff and not the first story of this kind Lucifer heard. The reason Sam ended up in jail was different though and it took two months before he talked about it.

“I’ve been with this guy for a while, Max.” Sam told him one day. They were outside, sitting with their backs against the fence and smoking some of the Royal’s Lucifer had traded for a knife the day before. It was cold, winter was approaching soon, but they still cherished the fresh air. “He was a pimp, didn’t know that when I met him. He promised me money if I went to parties with him.”

“You didn’t get suspicious?” Lucifer asked and blew a ring of smoke into the air.

“I was high twenty-four seven, Luce. If I wasn’t I was sleeping that is.” Sam took another drag, held it in his lungs for a few seconds, and blew out almost nothing. “He dragged me to parties, I was paid with cash and drugs. I met guys there and we had sex, but it took me a while to wrap my mind around the fact that these guys actually _paid_ Max for this.”

Lucifer didn’t answer, but he could figure how that must have angered Sam. Finding out you’re a prostitute didn’t sound like a nice experience.

“I let it slip for a while, I needed the money and the stuff he gave me was clean. And these guys weren’t treating me bad, you know? Some were a little disgusting and some got turned on by weird stuff, but it was okay. Then, one night, Max went one step too far.”

“What did he do?”

Sam looked him dead in the eye and Lucifer felt a shiver run down his spine.

“He tried to fuck me.” He said cold and Lucifer gulped. He knew better than to ask ‘So?’ because something in Sam’s tone told him Max didn’t ask nicely. After a moment or two, Sam continued. “Max got me drunk and high and then started to touch me. He got as far as into my pants, then I kicked him off me and ran.”

“I don’t see why they’d send you to jail for that.”

Sam gave him a weird smile and ended his cigarette on the ground.

“I came back two days later and shot him.” Sam said cold, without any emotion in his voice or eyes. “One through his right hand, one through his left, three into his privates and one between the eyes.” He pointed his finger right between his eyebrows and mimicked the shot of a weapon. “Ka-boom. No more fun for Max.”

“Dude.” Lucifer just said, out of words. No wonder Sam didn’t eat any shit, he ate it for a long time. God knew what these guys did with him when he was high and drunk. He didn’t even blame Sam for killing his so called friend, he would have done the same if he was honest. Lucifer laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder, squeezing it.

“On my trial they asked me why I did it.” Sam said and looked into the distance. His eyes were empty. “Asked me why I had sex with all those guys and killed him when he wanted the same. Do you know what I told them?”

Lucifer shook his head, he had no idea.

“I told them I did it because he wanted to rape me. And he wanted to, but it’s not why I did it. I did it because this man, whom I called my friend before I knew what he was doing to me, was a _monster_. After I ran away I decided I wouldn’t take shit anymore. I did the world a favor by killing this scum, now I pay the price. But no one will fuck me again, Luce, ever.”

Lucifer thought about this for a long time, especially after the lights were turned off for the night and silence creeped through Block C. Sam had every right to kill this guy, he thought. He fucked his life up, used him and manipulated him and turned him into a prostitute. But that wasn’t what kept him awake that night. It was the dead look in Sam’s eyes when he said why he did it. He didn’t regret what he did and if he had the chance he’d do it again.

Somehow, Lucifer understood him.

After that Sam became more open, at least towards Lucifer. If friendship behind bars existed, then Sam was his friend. Over the time it was more than the physical attraction, it was everything. Sam became someone he trusted, someone he could talk to. And after a while someone he cherished. Lucifer didn’t know if Sam felt the same because he never talked about stuff like that, but it was fine.

When Lucifer had the first hearing for his parole, he was actually a little sad. Sam was his cellmate for over six months by then and Lucifer knew he wouldn’t get out for a few more years. Sure, they sentenced him like a minor, but it still meant eight years - if they decided to let him out early. Lucifer didn’t like leaving Sam behind, but the kid didn’t seem to mind.

“You served your sentence, Luce.” He said one day during their meal.

“Yeah, but you grew on me.” Lucifer shrugged, trying to play his disapproval of his upcoming freedom off. “It’ll be boring.”

“Don’t be a chick.” Sam glared at him, but there was sadness in _his_ eyes too. “You’ll live.”

He would live, sure. Lucifer just wondered if he would actually enjoy it.

When the day of his discharge came, Sam was silent. He watched Lucifer as he packed his belongings together, not much more than a few books and clothes. Lucifer could see that Sam didn’t want him to leave, but he had no choice. His brother was waiting for him – the only one of his family still talking to the black sheep he was – and he couldn’t let him down.

“I guess that’s goodbye, kiddo.” Lucifer sighed when the guard came up to their cell to let him out. Sam sat on the lower bunk bed and looked up at him, the same empty look in his eyes he had the day he told Lucifer about Max. He didn’t answer.

“Hey, Sam. Come on, I can visit you if you want to.”

“Why would I want you to visit me?” Sam asked cold, causing Lucifer’s chest to sting slightly.

“I thought you’d enjoy it, you never get visitors.”

“No, Luce,” Sam said as harsh as he could and stood up. “Just go and leave me alone.”

Lucifer nodded, unable to say anything to this. When the guard let him out he didn’t look back – he knew Sam still had this horribly dead look in his eyes and he couldn’t stand it.

Outside Lucifer’s brother was already waiting for him, but he wasn’t happy to see him. He hugged him because he had to, he told him he was glad to be out, but in reality he just wanted back inside and shake Sam until he lost this fucking attitude and told him that he’d miss him. Because Lucifer already did.

The whole way to his brother’s apartment Lucifer was silent and stared out of the window. He had fifty bucks to his name, served his sentence for drug and weapon dealing and he was on parole. One wrong step would get him back to jail, but he had promised his brother to behave himself. Still, the further they drove away from the prison, the more he wished he would have fucked his hearing up. It would have given him a year more with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is free, but this freedom isn't what he expected. His thoughts always wander back to Sam and he can't stand the thought of leaving the kid behind like this.

Two months passed and Lucifer slowly understood why some ex-prisoners did shit while on parole, just so they could get back behind bars. If it wasn’t for his brother Gabriel, he would have done the same. Not only were things much more difficult, now that he had been to jail, but he also missed Sam much more than he thought he would. His parole officer, a young woman named Meg, told him it would get better over time, but he knew it wouldn’t.

He was glad Gabriel vouched for him so he would get his parole through – it was actually the first time that he being a lawyer was any useful to his big brother – but it was impossible to enjoy his new found freedom. He couldn’t find a job, no matter how hard he tried, and, even though he was thankful that Gabriel let him stay for as long as he wanted, he felt how he slowly slid into depression.

Every day he wondered how Sam was doing, wondered if he missed him as much as he did. At one point it was so bad that he actually asked Meg if it would be possible to visit Sam, which really surprised her. She said it wasn’t impossible, but nearly.

“It’s hard in this case, you see.” She sighed when Lucifer came to her and asked. “Getting permission for relatives to visit is easy, even for friends. But former inmates have a hard time getting through with it.”

“Can’t you try?” Lucifer couldn’t stand not knowing how Sam was doing. “We became good friends and I really need to see him again. He never gets any visitors.”

“No family? No lawyer?”

Lucifer shook his head. As far as Sam told him he had a public defender during his trial, he never talked about his family at all.

“Does he want to see you? What do you think? It could help your case if he did.”

Lucifer didn’t answer. He had no idea if Sam wanted to see him or not. The way he acted when he was leaving told him he didn’t, but he couldn’t believe that it was true. They _were_ friends, no matter how Sam acted. Maybe he just didn’t want to show him that he would miss him.

“Okay, fine.” Meg sighed after a while and Lucifer looked up. “I’ll try, Luce. I can’t promise you anything, but I’ll try.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer mumbled dutifully.

“You _really_ miss him, don’t you?”

“I do. He’s all alone in there and he never talked to anyone else. I’m worried, that’s all.”

“I see.” Meg nodded, as if she expected this answer. “I’ll call you when I know more.”

“Thank you for trying, really. It means a lot.”

They shook hands and Lucifer left, not without feeling even sadder than before though. Almost impossible didn’t mean he wouldn’t see Sam soon, but it wasn’t very promising either.

He kept applying for jobs, Gabriel kept supporting him the best he could and he kept coming to his weekly meetings with Meg, but for almost a month she had no news for him. Eventually he managed to get a position as a bouncer for a casino, not really what he wanted to do, but better than nothing. His new boss didn’t ask many questions, which he was glad about, and he could work at night. He always liked working at night better anyways.

Another month went by like this when finally, one afternoon, his phone rang. It was Meg.

“Good news, Luce. They said yes.”

At first Lucifer couldn’t process what she said. He just sat on his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear, and stared at the wall in front of him.

“They said yes.” He repeated eventually and heard Meg chuckle.

“Yes, they did. You can visit your friend. They said, if you want to, you can come tomorrow already.”

“Tomorrow?” Lucifer was surprised by how soon this was.

“Only if you want. They agreed to give you a private room, but there will be guards outside the door. That’s the best I could do, Luce.”

Lucifer took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was shaking.

“That’s… that’s awesome, Meg. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Don’t, that’s my job.” She said and he heard a smile in her voice. “I’ll tell them you will come tomorrow then? It’s two in the afternoon.”

“I’ll be there. Thank you so much, Meg.”

“Enjoy your visit.” Meg said before she hung up and left Lucifer baffled and shocked.

_Tomorrow._

He couldn’t believe it. It had been almost four months since he saw Sam the last time and tomorrow he would finally meet him again. He called his new boss and asked if he could switch shifts with a different bouncer to have the day and the next off and he agreed laughing. Lucifer never asked for anything, so he more than willingly did him the favor.

When Gabriel came home that evening he saw Lucifer smiling for the first time since he lived with him.

“Good news, brother?” He asked and got out of his suit into something more comfortable.

Lucifer still smiled - it was impossible not to - and nodded.

“Meg managed to get the permission for me to visit my friend Sam. I can go tomorrow.”

“Sam?” Gabriel raised a brow. “You never told me you made a friend in jail.”

To be fair, Lucifer never talked about his time in jail _at all_.

“I didn’t think she’d be able to help me.” Lucifer shrugged. Talking about Sam meant thinking about him, which always hurt him. Now it was different. “I’m nervous as hell, Gabe.”

“Why that?”

“I don’t know, I like this kid, really. He had a rough time and did some shit, but he’s a good one.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you. Not many ex-prisoners come back willingly to visit someone.”

Lucifer knew that of course, but he didn’t care. Sam was worth going back to jail – he would be worth being imprisoned again too. That, however, he didn’t say.

It was hard finding any sleep that night and when Lucifer finally stood up at six in the morning he managed to sleep for less than three hours in total. He didn’t mind at all though, got his coffee brewing and jumped under the shower so he would look as good as possible. After a good breakfast and waking Gabriel up, Lucifer started to get dressed.

He took a taxi to prison, Gabriel would pick him up later after a meeting again. The whole day his nerves had been calm, but when he stepped into the building again they started to tense. It felt weird being treated like a visitor instead of a prisoner, especially when he was led into the room they had selected for their meeting and was left alone. He had never been there before.

The room was small, a table in the corner, with two chairs next to it and – kind of amusing – a bed in the other. This was a room normally used for wives or girlfriends visiting, not friends. He wouldn’t complain though, they would be alone and could talk, without having someone’s eyes on them all the time. Lucifer waited impatiently, his worries that Sam would just say he didn’t want to do this increasing every minute. He could blow this up any second, Lucifer knew that from the visits he got from Gabriel himself.

Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, the door opened and Lucifer stood up from the bed he sat on. The guard brought Sam into the room, removed the chains from his feet and hands; then turned to Lucifer.

“If anything happens, just yell. I’ll be outside.”

Lucifer nodded and watched him leave. Sam had not said a word yet and he didn’t look up either. Slowly Lucifer walked over to him, unsure what his behavior meant. He just stood there, his head hanging low and stared at the ground. Without a word Lucifer pulled Sam into his arms and the younger one stiffened at the touch. Lucifer felt like he hugged dead meat instead of a human being.

“Sam, how are you?” He finally asked, not sure what else to ask. He never had a private visitor. At first Sam didn’t answer, simply kept staring down. When he spoke Lucifer’s heart sank to the ground.

“Why did you come? I told you to leave me alone, didn’t I?”

Lucifer stepped back a little, confused and hurt just the same.

“Sam, come on. I wanted to see how you’re doing, okay?”

At these words Sam looked up, causing Lucifer to flinch. A smirk appeared on Sam’s lips, but it wasn’t more than the corners curling slightly. His lips were swollen and bruised, as much as the rest of his face. One of his eyes was black and blue, the other had straps over the eyebrow to keep a cut together. His piercings were gone and Lucifer had the horrible vision of someone ripping them out of his face.

“You saw me now.” Sam said emotionless, his lips barely moving. The empty look in his eyes was back and it was even worse than Lucifer remembered it.

“What happened? Who did this to you?” Lucifer asked worried and couldn’t stop himself from coming closer again. Sam didn’t move when he laid a hand on his cheek, swollen badly too. He was pretty sure some of his teeth had been smashed out, but he couldn’t really tell. “Sam…”

“ _He_ did.” Sam just said and Lucifer gave him a confused look. “Azazel.”

“This bastard…” Lucifer hissed, unable to swallow down his anger. Azazel, this son of a bitch… “What did he do?”

Sam was silent for a long time, not even looking at Lucifer.

“ _Me_.” Was all he said eventually and Lucifer felt his knees becoming weak.

He pulled Sam back into his arms, careful not to hurt him in the process and after a long minute Sam’s tension finally faded and he clung onto Lucifer’s arm as if he was drowning. Lucifer stepped back, dragging Sam with him until he hit the bed with his legs, and just sat down like that. He didn’t know what to do, all he could think of was holding Sam and hate himself for ever leaving him alone. Sam didn’t pull away and he didn’t cry, but he sobbed dry and Lucifer could feel that he was shaking in his arms.

“It hurt, Luce…” Sam eventually grated, his voice hoarse and not his at all. Lucifer felt tears in his eyes too now and carefully wiped them away with one hand. He couldn’t cry now, he had to be strong because Sam couldn't be.

“It’s okay, Sam… I’m here now, it’s okay.” He didn’t know what else to say, even though it made nothing better. No matter what he did, he couldn’t take back what happened.

Sam did cry after that, clung to Lucifer in a desperate manner as he did. However strong he had been when Lucifer was still in jail, now he was broken and shattered and it broke Lucifer’s heart.

“I’m so sorry I left you alone, Sam. It’s my fault this could happen.”

Sam shook his head slowly and pushed himself away. It was weak, but Lucifer let him. Now that he cried he looked even worse, his eyes both swollen and red and the cut on his lip was bleeding again.

“You didn’t do it.” He said and looked at Lucifer.

“I should have stayed, I could have protected you from him.” Lucifer wouldn’t let Sam take the blame for this away from him – he knew the truth. Whatever happened, if he would have been there he could have stopped this asshole from hurting Sam.

Sam didn’t say anything for a moment, just looked at Lucifer and traced a finger over the cut lip, wiping the blood away. His face was emotionless, only his eyes showed the older one that he was hurt deeply. Again he shook his head, as if in trance, and sighed.

“Why did you come back?” He asked eventually. Lucifer tried to smile, but it was just a jerk of his lips.

“I missed you, Sam. And freedom sucks.”

At this, Sam actually laughed out loud. There was no joy in this, just bitterness.

“Prison sucks too, believe me.”

“Sam, please.” Lucifer sighed. “I… I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. We’re strangers, we just happened to sit in the same cell for a few months.”

“This is how you feel, really?” Lucifer couldn’t believe that. The way Sam spoke was different than he knew him. “We are strangers?”

“I can’t afford anything else.” Sam said and stood up. Lucifer reached out with his hand, grabbed his wrist and stopped him. When Sam turned back around his eyes were wet again. “Please, Luce. _I can’t_.”

“Do you think I would hurt you?” Lucifer asked serious and Sam looked away. He didn’t answer, didn’t even blink. “Do you think I’d do the same Azazel did?”

“Luce, don’t.” Sam pleaded, trying to get away. Lucifer didn’t want to force him to stay, so he let his hand go and stood up too.

“If you want me to leave, I will.” Lucifer said calm, his eyes not leaving Sam for a second. The younger one rubbed his wrist and turned around. “I will go and never come back if you tell me to. But I _really_ missed you.”

“Why?” It was all Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Lucifer answered truthfully. It wasn’t just that he liked Sam, he worried about him and he cared for him. “But we’re not strangers, Sam.”

Sam looked at him, sad and confused, without saying a word. Lucifer had the feeling that he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. Sam had always been difficult and quiet, but when he was still with him he had been strong too. This strength was gone now, completely. All that was left was a vulnerable kid, scared and terrified. Lucifer just wanted to make all this pain go away from him.

“I’m bad luck, Luce.” Sam said eventually. “I deserve being here, I deserve what Azazel did.”

“Don’t _ever_ say that again!” Lucifer told him and walked over, taking his hands. “What this bastard did was horrible and you didn’t deserve any of this, do you understand me? Max tried raping you and you killed him, I would have done too. Hell, if he’d still be alive I would go out and kill him _myself_!”

Sam looked at Lucifer with big eyes, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Sam, you deserve better, okay? Let me help you, I’ll do all I can to help you, but you have to _let_ me!”

“I don’t…” Sam swallowed heavily. “You should go and forget me, Luce. I won’t get out of here, but you’re free.”

“I won’t forget you, kiddo, get that thought right out of your pretty little head.” Lucifer said and smiled, a real smile this time. “I’m older than you, I know what I’m doing.”

“No, Luce, you don’t.” Sam said quietly and looked down at their hands. “I’m not worth it. I’m a murderer, a slut, an addict – I’m a _freak_.”

“Maybe freaks are my type.” Lucifer sighed and then, as gentle as possible, pulled Sam’s chin up. “I know what you are, Sam. You can fool them, but not _me_.”

“What am I then, tell me?”

“You are not what Max made you. You think he broke you, made you worthless, but it’s not true.”

“Why does it feel like it then?” Sam sniffed, more tears escaping his eyes now.

Lucifer leaned down, just close enough so their lips almost met, without closing the last bit of space between them. He could feel Sam tense as he moved, so his next words came out as a whisper.

“Because you don’t listen to your heart, Sam.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and waited. He didn’t realize just how much Sam meant to him before he saw him like this, but he knew it now. And he knew all the things Sam said - that Lucifer should leave him alone and that they weren't friends - were nothing more than a way to protect himself from being hurt again. As much as he wanted to show Sam that he was sincere though, _he_ had to do the last step.

When Sam finally did, when he closed the distance and their lips met, Lucifer felt relief. It was a shy kiss, insecure and shaky, but it meant so much to both of them, he knew it. Carefully Lucifer wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist to hold him, the younger one’s hands resting on his chest. He could taste the salt from Sam’s tears on his lips and it gave the kiss a bittersweet taste. It was Sam who pulled back and Lucifer opened his eyes slowly, looking into his.

“Can you… really help me?”

“I’ll do everything I can, I promise you that.” Lucifer said and Sam nodded slowly. “Can you be strong for me, kiddo? Can you get through this?”

“I don’t know…” Sam said honestly, turning his head. “I feel so empty, Luce.”

“I’ll talk to my brother, as soon as I get out of here. He’s a lawyer, he knows what we can do.” Sam looked back at him surprised. “If we do the right thing we might be able to get you out of here.”

“How? Luce, I didn’t kill him when he tried to rape me! I did it two days later!”

“Gabriel is good, he will find something. You just gotta be strong, okay?”

“I’ll try to be.” Sam said, but his doubts were written all over his face.

“You can do this.” Lucifer assured him. “I’ll pester my parole officer so I can visit you more often, I’ll bribe the guards to keep an eye on you if I have to. Just stay strong, promise me, Sam.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer again, hugging him tight and ignoring the pain it caused him.

“I promise.” He whispered.

A knock on the door interrupted them, but Sam didn’t let go. They both looked over to it and the guard coming in now.

“Time’s up, Sam.” He said and Sam nodded.

Lucifer cupped his face again, wiping the last tears away with his thumbs.

“Stay strong, kiddo. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Sam nodded when the guard walked over to them and let himself be chained up again. Lucifer didn’t know if he could get Sam out, but if he couldn’t there were still ways to go back to jail himself. He’d rather sit here for the rest of his life than let Sam down.

On his way out he talked to one of the guards and told him what happened to Sam. He knew the man didn’t care much, but when he shook his hand, leaving a hundred bucks in his and promised more when he visited next, he agree to have an eye on the prisoner. Lucifer hoped it would be enough to prevent something like this happening again.

Gabriel already waited outside and when he noticed the blood on Lucifer’s shirt his eyes widened. Lucifer shook his head though and gave him a serious look.

“I need your help, Gabe. I know you don’t owe me shit, but this isn’t about me.”

“What happened?”

They walked over to the car and Lucifer told him everything that happened. He started with the day Sam was brought to his cell and ended with their hug. He still talked when they got back to his brother’s apartment. Gabriel had been quiet the whole time, just listened. When Lucifer was done he finally sighed.

“You know what you want me to do. Your friend did something worse than dealing.”

“I know.” Lucifer said, patiently. “We’re dealing with first degree murder. And I want you to get him out.”

They looked at each other for a long time. Gabriel knew he would have to ditch all of his clients to focus on this case, he would have to push all buttons and ask all favors he could. From what Lucifer told him, the kid was as guilty as possible. Not only did he wait two days before he killed the guy, he also emptied the whole magazine into him, methodically and sadistically. He should have told Lucifer to forget it, to keep visiting the kid until he got out and forget this crazy plan – but he couldn’t.

Lucifer might have done shit in his life, but Gabriel had never seen him so determined. This wasn’t the Lucifer he knew, the one who only cared for himself and screwed everyone else. The kid changed something in his brother and – whatever it was worth – Gabriel would help him.

“Alright.” He finally said, nodding. “First degree murder. You know I love a challenge.”

“So, you’ll help me? You’ll get him out?” Lucifer asked hopefully. Gabriel raised his hand, stopping his brother from freaking out just yet.

“I’ll try. I can’t promise we will get him out, Luce. You know as much as I do that he’s guilty.” His gaze softened a little when Lucifer’s eyes turned sad. “But this kid, you love him, don’t you?”

“I think so.” Lucifer mumbled and looked away.

“I figured. I’ll do all I can to help him.”

“Thank you, little brother.”

Gabriel smiled when Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, but it wasn’t a happy smile. They got themselves into a lot of trouble and they didn’t even start yet.

 _This kid better be worth it,_ Gabriel thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's past is revealed and Lucifer knows he has to help him. And Gabriel tells him the truth about Azazel, who is far worse than Lucifer expected.

Lucifer was thankful for his brother’s help, without him he wouldn’t have had a chance and he knew it. Sam’s case was clear, he _was_ guilty. To their luck he never went into appeal, so it was possible to roll the case up again. They got all the files the court still had about the case, spoke to his former lawyer and even hired a private investigator to find as much dirt about this ominous Max as they could.

When Lucifer visited Sam the next time Gabriel was with him. They met in one of the regular rooms prisoners got when their lawyer came and Lucifer immediately pulled Sam into his arms. He looked better now, the bruises were gone and his eyebrow was almost healed – but he still looked horrible.

“Sam, this is my brother, Gabriel.” Lucifer said and Gabriel nodded. They all sat down, Sam nervously fiddling his hands. Lucifer laid one of his over them and smiled softly.

“Okay, Sam. Lucifer told me what he knows, but I sadly have to hear it from you.”

Sam nodded, but didn’t say a word.

“I need to know everything that happened. Your past with him, what he did, what you did – _everything_.”

“E-Everything?” Sam whispered, shooting Lucifer a glare full of panic. The older one leaned closer to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“I know it’s hard, Sam.” He said calm. “But we need to know as much as we can.”

Sam nodded and slowly began to talk. At first his words were hesitant, his voice was shaking, but after a while he found his flow and – with a reassuring nod or smile from Lucifer – he stopped shaking too. When he began talking Gabriel turned on a recorder to save his story.

“I met Max when I was seventeen. His full name was Max Burke, an asshole if there ever was one. It met him at a club and he promised me money if I go to parties with him. ‘Just have some fun and enjoy yourself’ he said. I agreed, mainly because I needed money. I lived on the street and money was always hard to come by, especially because I was pretty much high on something all the time.”

Gabriel and Lucifer shared a look, but Lucifer shook his head and they kept listening.

“At first it was just what he said, parties. He paid me fifty bucks and took me to a party every day of the week. He also gave me coke, the good stuff, not stretched or anything. Then those guys came. They weren’t bad, even though I felt weird sleeping with them at first. I did it anyways. I was young, high and they worshipped me.” Sam sighed. “I know I should have known what was going on right from the start, but I didn’t think much during that time. Max assured me it was fine, he paid me more money after these parties and it was okay.”

“Then I found out what was going on. I overheard Max and one of these guys talking. He told him how I was only eighteen, but could 'fuck like the best whore in his club'. He said he could do anything to me if he got me drunk and gave me drugs. I was always drunk during these parties, but I _never_ took any drugs. I never really remembered much of what happened with these guys, just that we had sex – now I think a lot of them just drugged me out so they could do what they wanted.”

Lucifer gulped and squeezed Sam’s hand. He didn’t know this part of the story yet.

“The guy didn’t drug me, I’m sure of that. But I was drunk. I didn’t know if I wanted to ignore what I heard or not, but for a few weeks things went on like that. I knew I was Max’s whore, but I didn’t care. Then Max tried to rape me.”

“What happened that day, Sam?” Gabriel asked carefully.

“I… I came to him around six, as always. I wasn’t drunk, I usually only drank anymore during those parties. Max had no intention to take me to one of those that night though, he said he wanted to talk to me, alone. I didn’t know what he wanted to talk about, so I agreed and he gave me something to drink. I started to feel dizzy after a while and then I suddenly had his tongue in my mouth. Max was huge, you know. He easily overpowered me and twisted one of my arms behind my back so I wouldn’t flee. I was scared shitless. He pushed me onto the bed and started touching me everywhere. I cried and begged him to stop, but he didn’t even listen to me.”

Sam stopped for a moment and took the glass of water from the table to take a sip. When he put it back his hand was shaking.

“I did a lot of stuff with those guys at the parties. I’m not proud of it. I don’t know all that happened anymore, but what I can remember is that they never raped me. Maybe they did when I was passed out, I wouldn’t know and that’s not the point. I begged Max to let me go, but he kept holding me down and shoved his hand into my pants. That’s when I lost it.”

“I just know that I saw red and somehow managed to push him off me with my legs. And then I ran.”

“Why did you come back, Sam? Between us, if you would have killed him in this moment, you wouldn’t be here. Why did you come back and killed him two days later?”

Sam looked at Lucifer, gave him an apologetic smile, and continued.

“I didn’t know what I was doing. I ran until my legs gave in and then I just cried in the rain until morning. I couldn’t go anywhere, you see. Max paid my flat, so of course he’d look there for me, I knew that. But there were a few things Max didn’t know about. One was my friend Fergus. Okay, he wasn’t my friend, but we knew for a few years and he let me crash at his place often. I went to him and we got drunk, really drunk. I didn’t tell him what happened at first, but with the alcohol I did. Fergus was furious. He said we should go, find Max and show him what it’s like to mess with us. I told him to shut up. But after a while this idea stuck in my head.”

“So your friend persuaded you to kill him?”

“No, Fergus didn’t know. The day I killed Max I took the gun I knew he kept in his sock drawer and left early in the morning. I didn’t sleep and when he passed out I just left. I still didn’t know if I should do it or not. I thought about all the things he did to me, how he used me, hoe he tricked me to believe he was my friend. A few drinks later I thought he _deserved_ to die. A few more later I thought it should be _me_ killing him. And when I was almost close to a blackout I _knew_ I would do it.”

“I walked over to Max’s apartment, knocked on his door and kicked him in the stomach so he would be pushed back inside. I can see all of this clear, as if it happened yesterday. He started yelling and I swung the hand with the gun, smashing it into his face. He fell over a chair and raised his hands in defense, pleading. I just looked at him and shot a hole right through his left hand. He screamed and, dumb as he was, held up the right hand instead. I shot through it too. Then he crawled back, spread his legs, and I just shot. I know I hit him there two times, one bullet missed, because I still had one left.”

“I felt no pity, Luce. He was begging and crying and sobbing, but I felt nothing. I wasn’t even satisfied to see him like this.”

“Sam…”

“I shot him between his eyes and killed him.” Sam closed his story and looked at Gabriel. “I know I did it. I was completely drunk, but I still see his face clearly. He broke me, he killed me – and I killed _him_.”

Gabriel turned the recorder off, folded his hands and looked Sam straight in the eyes.

“Do you regret what you did?” he asked.

“No.”

“Would you do it again?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel nodded and turned the recorder back on.

“Sam, what did you do after you killed Max Burke?”

“I dropped the gun and started crying. I just stood there, Max’s blood splattered all over my face and shirt, and cried. The police found me like this – one of the neighbors must have called them.”

“Why did you cry?”

“I realized what I did, that I just killed a man, and I couldn’t do anything else but cry. They asked me why I did it and I said because he wanted to rape me. But I killed him because he was a monster. That’s the truth. He had many boys like me, some of them were only fourteen years old.”

“What happened to these boys? Do you know them?”

Sam shook his head, sniffing.

“I just know of one, Max told me about him when he was drunk one night. I never met him.”

“What was his name, do you remember it?”

“Yeah… his name was Kevin. Max said he worked at his club.”

“But if he worked at a club, how did no one notice?” Lucifer asked and looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel didn’t answer, just turned the recorder off once again.

“Sam, thank you for telling us all this.” He said to the prisoner in front of him.

“What will you do now?” Sam asked. “I killed him, they found me next to Max, my finger prints were on the gun. Even Fergus said I was the only one who could have taken it.”

“There’s a chance. A small chance, but a chance. Max Burke forced you into prostitution while you were still a minor in this state, Sam. He manipulated you with drugs and abused you, even tried to sexually assault you. This won’t be enough to get you out, but maybe we can still do it. We’ll try to find Kevin. He’s _still_ a minor and if Max did what you told us to him too, then we got him.”

“But… he’s dead.” Sam stuttered.

“Exactly.” Gabriel smiled. “He can’t tell anymore lies to save his ass. We will say that you killed Max Burke because he tried to rape you and after you were able to flee you found out about Kevin, the fourteen year old that was forced to work in one of Mr. Burke’s clubs. You got drunk, stole your friend’s gun and shot him to prevent the same happening to him. We can’t say it was self-defense, there’s too much time between these two events. But if we get a judge who’s against child rape – and luckily most of them are – we might be able to get you off the hook by proving you prevented one.”

Sam looked at Gabriel, baffled and confused. Lucifer could almost hear his brain working, his own wasn’t different. So far Gabriel had not walked to him about how he wanted to take this case, there was still too much information left. If they could do that, if they could find this boy and get him on their side they might have a chance. His eyes shifted over to Sam, who still looked at his brother.

“I won’t make promises, I’m honest here. This is a tricky case. I don’t think you deserve to be here, Sam. You killed the man who ruined your life, who tried to rape you. I despise rape and can’t say you did something wrong with killing him, even if the law says otherwise. But you weren’t _thinking_.”

“No, I wasn’t… I drank until I found the courage to do it and when it was over I broke down.” Sam mumbled and turned his head towards Lucifer.

“I will do all I can to get you out of here.” Gabriel said and looked down at Sam. “I’ll leave you alone for the last few minutes, I need to talk to the guards. Sam, it was nice meeting you.”

“Thank you, I mean it.” Sam said with a heavy voice. “I don’t know why you help me, but thank you.”

“You’re a good kid, Sam.” Gabriel said as he slid the recorder into his pocket and picked up the suitcase. “I have a brother who did some bad things too, but he’s still a good guy. And you are too. You made mistakes, but we all do. In the end you did boys like Kevin a favor by ending Max Burke’s existence. Whatever happens, no matter if we win or not, I want you to think about that. Because of you this bastard can’t do what he did to you to other people anymore. You made the world a little better, Sam.”

Sam didn’t know what to say, so he simply nodded and Gabriel did the same before leaving. For a while he just sat there, holding Lucifer’s hand, and said nothing. He didn’t even know what to think at the moment.

“It will be all good, Sam.” Lucifer broke the silence and Sam turned his head towards him. “I’m going through this with you.”

“Thank you, Luce.” Sam said and stroke his thumb over the other’s hand. “I was such an ass and you still won’t leave me alone.”

“Can’t help it.” Lucifer smiled, pecking Sam’s lips. “I think when you crushed Azazel’s nuts I just fell in love.”

Sam blushed, but couldn’t hold in a chuckle. Lucifer pulled him into a tight embrace before he stood up and dragged Sam with him.

“I have to go. Will you be safe?” Lucifer asked. Sam nodded with a smile.

“Cas, the guard you bribed, looks after me. Azazel isn’t allowed outside anymore and he looks like someone tried remodeling his face. I think I'm as safe as can be at the moment.”

“Good, he deserves it.”

“Just come back, okay?”

“I will, Sam.” Lucifer promised and kissed the younger one gently. Sam closed his eyes and sighed at the soft touch, his smile turning brighter when Lucifer pulled back.

“I’m waiting.”

Lucifer met Gabriel outside and they nodded at the guard, Cas, before shaking his hand and making sure Sam wouldn’t be bothered for a while longer. Back in the car Lucifer’s mask fell though and he started crying behind his hands. Gabriel, shocked by the sudden outburst of feelings, awkwardly patted his back, unable to pull him into the hug he probably needed right now.

“I didn’t know, Gabe.” Lucifer muttered and shook his head. “He told me he killed the guy, but…”

“I know, Luci, I know.”

“I had no idea what he did to him… and I left him there so this bastard Azazel could finish what Max started.”

“It’s not _your_ fault, Lucifer.” Gabriel said when he started the car. He looked over to his brother, who wiped his nose noisy. “I know Azazel, I brought him there after all.”

“What did he do?” Lucifer asked.

Gabriel left the prison parking lot and pulled onto the street. He didn’t say a word until they were on is – then his knuckles turned white around the wheel.

“Azazel was sentenced for a lifetime. He raped and mutilated two young boys. They were twelve years old.” He said, his voice as cold as eyes. “He enjoyed it, Luce. During his trial he didn’t leave out any detail, one of the boy’s mothers broke out into tears as he explained how he strangled her son and raped him at the same time – she hasn’t recovered yet and she probably never will. She’s at St. John’s now.”

St. John’s, Lucifer knew too well, was an asylum. His mouth went dry.

“The newspapers called him _The Monster_ , nothing more. What did he do to Sam, do you know that?”

“He finished what Max started. When I visited Sam he was beaten up, it must have happened that day or the day before. I asked him what Azazel did and he just said ‘Me’.”

“I feared that.” Gabriel nodded. He changed lanes, rushed past two pickup trucks, and pulled back into the left one to catch the next exit. “Someone interrupted him.”

“Why do you think that?” Lucifer asked confused.

“Those two boys weren’t his only victims. It never came up in the trials because I found out about most of them afterwards. He killed and raped over twenty boys, from eight to nineteen. He never let one of them go. Azazel finishes what he starts. Sam would be dead by now if no one would have disturbed him.”

Lucifer was speechless. He stared at the road in front of them, trying to process what his brother just told him. He didn’t know what kind of sick bastard Azazel truly was, he always assumed he just killed someone who talked shit to him. Whatever it was that saved Sam when he got him, Lucifer was glad about it. He didn’t know what he’d do if Sam was dead.

“This man is batshit crazy, Lucifer. And I mean it. Take all those sickos you know about, take the worst of them and add a father who fucked him unconscious since he was five. The result is Azazel Turner. Sam Winchester has about thirty guardian angels and I bet my left leg that they were all working their asses off to save him that day.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lucifer do everything they can so Sam can have his final chance. Will they succeed and get Sam out of jail?

Lucifer went to his boss the day after he and Gabriel visited Sam and talked to him. He didn’t hope for Mr. Singer to understand, but what else was left to do?

He told him everything and he listened closely, nodding from time to time, then lit a cigarette.

“You want what, Lucifer? A few weeks, maybe months, off to save your boyfriend from jail?”

Lucifer knew this was a risky thing to do, but he needed this job.

“Yes, sir. I don’t expect payment, not even insurance. Just give me as much time as I need.”

“My niece, God bless her, was a sweet and innocent girl.” Mr. Singer said suddenly, blowing out a big cloud of smoke. “She was six years old and the proudest first grader you could imagine. Every day she would go to school like the big girls and come home with bruises and scraped knees, but she was happy. One day she didn’t come home.”

“What happened to her?”

“The police found her a week later, floating in the river. One of her shoes was missing, as well as her underwear.” He took another deep drag, creating a new smoke cloud. “They never found the guy who did it, but they told my sister that she died before this son of a bitch raped her. It’s no real solace, don’t you think?”

“No, sir.” Lucifer swallowed.

“You can have as much time as you need. Hell, I’ll even pay you. Just do me a favor and get your friend out. He did the right think killing this guy. Thank him from me when you see him the next time.”

“I will, Mr. Singer. Thank you so much. I will work for free for a month when all of this is over.”

Mr. Singer waved his hand, smiling sadly.

“We’ll talk about that when you’re back. Now get your ass outta here before I change my mind.”

Lucifer basically ran back to the car and drove to his brother’s office. He felt bad for Mr. Singer’s niece, but at the same time he was glad that he didn’t lose his job. Gabriel needed him and he would need all the time he could get his hands on to be useful.

His brother already waited for Lucifer in his office and handed him a sheet of paper.

“I think our private investigator found the boy. His name is Kevin Tran, half Korean, half American, orphan. The orphanage he lives in allowed a visit.”

Lucifer nodded and checked the address on the paper. He knew this street well, it had been one of his main spots back before the cops got him.

“Do you want me to?”

“No, Garth, my assistant, will take care of that.” Gabriel said and sighed. “I need you for something else.”

“Anything, you know that, brother.”

“I already set up an appeal for Sam’s case. The judge, Ellen Harvelle, was very interested in what we brought up.”

“Will she be on our side?”

“I know her through Michael, he had a few cases with her. All rapists, all sentenced for a very long time. There’s nothing she hates more than men who can’t keep their pants on.”

Lucifer was relieved to hear that. It was something good for once.

“She told me she’ll listen to Sam’s case, outside of the court.”

“How legal is this?” Lucifer asked and raised a brow.

“Totally legal. We have lunch and talk, that’s all.”

Lucifer had no idea what to think about that, but he agreed nonetheless.

Two hours later they sat in a busy restaurant and Gabriel brought the case up to her. Lucifer was silent most of the time, but he knew he drank too much wine. It hurt listening to all of this again, but they had no other choice. Helping Sam required hearing it over and over again.

“So, this boy killed the guy who tried to rape him?” The judge asked and looked at the transcript Gabriel gave her before.

“He did. We found the boy he talked about, Kevin. My assistant talked to him today, he will give a statement.” Gabriel said and sipped on his water. Meanwhile Lucifer ripped his napkin into tiny little pieces that scattered on the floor.

“What sentence do you want to achieve?”

“Absolution. We want to overturn the conviction.”

The judge, who just drank from her glass of water too, almost choked.

“Are you insane? The boy _confessed_ the murder.” She said in disbelief.

“He had every right to kill this bastard!” Lucifer burst out, turning their attention towards him.

“Luce…”

“No, it’s true!” Lucifer insisted and threw the remains of the napkin onto his plate. “Sam was clueless, he didn’t know what this guy did to him. When he realized, it was too late. Ma'am, I don’t want to be disrespectful, but don’t you think he suffered enough? He doesn’t belong to jail, he experiences the same things again there – he was raped and beaten up by one of the inmates!”

“He was _what_?”

Gabriel cleared his throat.

“One of the other inmates, Azazel Turner, raped him. He beat him up quite a lot too. We don’t have evidence of course, but I believe Sam. Lucifer saw him after it happened... it wasn't nice.”

“Azazel…” Judge Harvelle gritted her teeth, as if the name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“With all respect, ma’am, Sam _dies_ in there. He flipped, he didn’t think, but he did the world a favor.” Lucifer said, looking at her. “He’s a good kid and we just want to help him.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Lucifer was about to say something again, protest, but Gabriel kicked him under the table and shook his head. It was all they got for the moment and they’d take it.

The three finished their meal in silence and went separated ways outside. A week later Gabriel got the papers that stated Sam would get another chance. Lucifer brought the news to Sam the same day, who broke out into tears again. It was nothing yet, but being given another chance was more than he expected. Lucifer assured him again that it would all be good, but this visit was too short for more, so he had to leave with just so much as a quick kiss on his cheek.

They worked their asses off during the next three weeks. Weekly visits in prison to get Sam ready for the new trial, appointments with a very terrified and shy Kevin and hours at night to find more evidence wore Lucifer out, but he pulled through it, if only for Sam. When the big day finally came he was almost as nervous as the one whose life stood on the edge.

Lucifer and Gabriel waited in front of the courtroom for Sam to be brought in. Everyone else was already there, including Judge Harvelle, who gave a tiny nod into the brother’s direction. They all turned around when two guard brought Sam in, but it was Lucifer he looked at, Lucifer who gently squeezed his thigh after he sat down next to him.

It was a long and emotionally draining appeal, for all of them. Kevin's statement left the jury and half of the audience in tears, which Gabriel thought was a good sign. When Sam was asked to give his statement he had tears in his eyes and could barely get the words out right at the end. The prosecutor was hard with him and, when Gabriel finally stood up and walked up to him, Sam was shaking.

“Just a few questions, Mr. Winchester.” He said and placed his hand on the wood in front of Sam. “After you escaped Mr. Burke’s apartment, what did you do? How did you feel?”

“I was horrified and couldn’t think straight. I know it was raining, but I didn’t care, I just ran away as fa as I could.” Sam said, his voice silent and heavy, as if he was ashamed. “At one point I broke down and just cried until I passed out.”

“What happened when you found out about the other boy, Kevin Tran?”

Now came the hard part, they all knew it. Sam had to convince the jury that he found out about Kevin _after_ the rape attempt from Max. He had tears in his eyes when he turned to the jury and spoke.

“I was with my friend when he told me about Kevin. He heard that he worked in one of Max’s clubs and was only fourteen.”

“How did you feel when you heard that?”

“I was mortified. Max did so many horrible things to me and I had been to one of his clubs before too. Everyone knew his employees had to do terrible things for his customers, some were even raped there. I began to cry at the thought of this innocent boy having to go through all of this.”

“Did you kill Mr. Burke because of that?”

Sam paused, trying to contain himself, even though the tears still fell freely when he answered.

“I had to! This man was a monster. He ruined my life, forced me to have sex with over fifty men I didn’t know and tried to sexually assault me. I couldn’t stand the thought that he would do the same to someone else, or even worse. I stole my friend’s gun, drank until I felt brave enough and killed him.”

“Do you regret what you did, Mr. Winchester?”

“I regret that I ever met this man. I don’t regret that he’s dead.” Sam gulped and gave the jury one last remorseful look. “Killing him was wrong, but if I saved someone from what happened to me it was worth it.”

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. That would be all.”

The prosecutor declined asking more questions and Sam was led back to his chair. Lucifer took his hand under the table, holding it tight as the lawyers gave their final speeches. Sam was still crying, there was no way to stop the tears once they started to come, but neither Lucifer nor Gabriel tried to stop them. Tears were good, they showed the jury what he had to go through. Visualized the emotional trauma.

When the judge dismissed them so the jury could come to a conclusion, Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer went to one of the waiting rooms. They could have eaten out, there was a restaurant nearby, but Sam needed to calm down and in public it was impossible to help him. Gabriel ordered a few sandwiches and coffee while Lucifer held Sam close and brushed through his hair, mumbling and whispering.

“How long will they take?” Lucifer asked and Sam looked up too, his face red and swollen.

“One, two hours at most.” Gabriel sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. “You were good Sam, very good.” He said warm to the young one, who lowered his head. He buried it against Lucifer’s chest again.

“Will they let him go, Gabe?”

“We did the best we could. Now we have to hope for the best.”

They waited and waited. Lucifer and Gabriel drank some coffee and ate a few sandwiches, but Sam refused both of them. It took a lot of sweet words from Lucifer to get him to eat a few bites at least. He looked exhausted and close to another break down, but the brothers couldn’t blame him. His past had been dragged out and he had to remember every dirty detail – anyone would suffer from that.

Finally the door opened and one of the guards outside peeked in.

“Mr. Winchester, it’s time.”

They nodded and looked over at Sam. The young one made a brave face and grabbed Lucifer’s hand tight.

“Are you ready, Sam?” Gabriel asked and Sam gave a weak smile.

“No, but it doesn’t matter. One way or another, it’s over now, isn’t it?”

Gabriel didn’t know what to say, so he decided to say nothing at all. They left and walked back into the court room, Sam between the two brothers. It felt like an eternity until the jury came back in and one of them handed a folded note to judge Harvelle. She studied it for a while, then nodded.

“Mr. Winchester, please stand up.”

Sam did as she told him, trembling. When she spoke she gave him a slight smile.

“The jury has proclaimed you not guilty for first degree murder. You will leave this courtroom as a free man, Mr. Winchester. The things Mr. Burke did to you and others, as well as the fact that you regret your actions and this was your first crime, speak for themselves.”

Sam’s mouth was dry and when Lucifer pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight he couldn’t even move. He didn’t realize what these words meant yet – wrapping his mind around it was impossible. He watched almost hypnotized how Gabriel hugged him too and the two brothers guided him out of the room, into a different one.

“Sam, you’re free! We did it!”

He knew Lucifer spoke, but when he tried to turn towards him his vision failed and he sank to the ground. Lucifer managed to catch him, giving Gabriel a worried look, but his brother just smiled.

“Let him rest.” He said and laid his hand on Lucifer’s cheek. “He’s free now, that’s all that matters.”

Lucifer nodded and his brother helped him to lay Sam down on the couch. Gabriel left them shortly after to speak to the judge, but Lucifer stayed – Sam’s head on his lap and a smile on his lips. He waited patiently for Sam to wake up, gently stroke through his brunette locks and placed a kiss on his forehead every now and then. When Sam finally opened his eyes he met Lucifer’s blue ones and smiled.

“What happened?” Sam asked with a raspy voice.

“You’re free, Sam. We can go home, together.”

There was another tear escaping Sam’s eyes, but Lucifer knew this time it was happiness that made him cry. He leaned down, kissing the tear away and entwined his fingers with Sam’s.

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo.” Lucifer said, smiling. Sam smiled back weakly.

“I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

Sam pushed up as Lucifer leaned down and when they kissed this time they both knew it was the start of something new, something better. They were free and they could finally live their life now – together, not alone.


End file.
